


Les anecdotes de Torchwood / Janto

by Fafsernir



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Humour, M/M, Très court, ce qu'il pourrait arriver quotidiennement, prompts
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5577559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fafsernir/pseuds/Fafsernir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le fait que Ianto soit plus qu'un employé pour Jack n'est un secret personne, et a tendance à ne gêner personne. Ou tout le monde, peut-être. Ou comment Jack et Ianto s'amusent des réactions de leurs amis face à leur relation qu'ils ont souvent du mal à garder en dehors du travail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. SUV

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à la BBC, etc...etc... Je m'amuse simplement et il y a de quoi faire avec eux !
> 
> Juste une suite de petites histoires sans vraiment de lien et pas forcément dans l'ordre chronologique, enjoy ! (ma seule contrainte (auto-imposée) était de faire pile une page, ce qui est une contrainte étrange, effectivement.)

Ianto entra dans le véhicule en claquant la porte et en soupirant. Il était fatigué de la mission et ils avaient raté le Weevil en plus. Jack prit bientôt place à ses côtés en soufflant à son tour.

\- Merci pour le coup de main.

\- On aurait dû l'attraper.

\- La prochaine fois... Il y en aura d'autres.

L'homme hocha la tête avant de regarder la route, sur le côté. Jack hésita à ajouter quelque chose mais démarra le véhicule pour rentrer au hub, indiquant à Tosh qu'elle pouvait rentrer chez elle à travers l'oreillette. Le silence qui s'abattit dans le 4x4 était inhabituel et l'immortel tapotait le volant, perdu dans ses pensées. Il finit par s'arrêter, au milieu de la route, sans que Ianto ne réagisse.

\- Ianto. Quel est le problème ?

Voyant qu'il ne répondrait pas, Jack posa sa main sur sa cuisse. Enfin, il tourna la tête, d'abord pour regarder sa main puis pour le regarder, lui. Il sourit puis se dégagea pour sortir de la voiture. Jack sursauta quand la porte claqua, sans comprendre. Que se passait-il ?

Il sortit à son tour et fit le tour pour trouver Ianto appuyé contre la voiture, toujours souriant. Un sourire en coin, inhabituel chez lui. Jack posa sa main sur son épaule et sursauta quand l'autre lui prit le bras pour ensuite le plaquer contre la portière arrière, son visage près du sien. Il reprit un sourire normal et ses yeux s'adoucirent, avant d'embrasser l'homme qui parut soulagé. Il rendit le baiser et glissa une main sous sa chemise, l'autre dans ses cheveux. Il finit par plaquer à son tour Ianto contre la voiture, pour accéder d'une main à la poignée de la portière qu'il ouvrit rapidement. Ils se séparèrent brièvement et Ianto envoya un clin d’œil à Jack avant de monter dans le véhicule, entraînant l'homme par la manche, qui le suivit en fermant la porte hâtivement.

* * *

Les cinq personnes sortirent du hub, habitués. Mais une fois arrivés au véhicule, il y eut un moment de flottement.

\- C'est moi au milieu !

\- Non moi !

\- Laisse moi !

\- Toi lâche moi ! Je l'ai dit avant !

\- Non !

Jack les regarda sans vraiment comprendre leur soudain besoin d'être au milieu à l'arrière et soupira. Ianto souriait, ne se souciant pas vraiment de la place où il serait assis tandis que les trois autres se disputaient.

\- Je suis plus utile en mission !

\- Tu ne fais rien !!

Jack finit par lancer un regard à Ianto qui comprit et les fit taire avec quelques mots.

\- La dernière fois j'étais au milieu.

\- Hein ? Tu n'es pas venu la dernière fois...

\- On était au milieu même. Hein Jack ?

Il envoya un clin d’œil au patron qui sourit et hocha la tête, rajoutant qu'ils étaient plus sur toute la banquette arrière que simplement au centre. Les employés réalisèrent peu à peu les paroles des deux hommes et se jetèrent sur la portière avant, se battant à nouveau pour être celui qui irait devant. Jack souffla puis ouvrit la portière lui-même.

\- Ianto, devant.

\- Yep !

\- Gwen au milieu. Tosh je te conseille la droite. Maintenant on y va !

Tosh rentra rapidement pour obéir tandis que Gwen râlait, accompagnée par Owen. Les trois s'assirent quand même, ou du moins posèrent le stricte minimum sur les sièges, mal à l'aise.

\- Sérieusement, vous pouvez pas... le faire ailleurs ? C'est répugnant !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas on le fait ailleurs aussi !

Jack sourit puis accéléra, forçant les trois à aller au fond de leur siège dans un cri de dégoût.


	2. Weevils

\- Tosh ! On les a perdu !

\- J'ai vu ! Ils se sont séparés... Un vers les égouts, et deux autres, quatre rues plus loin...

\- Ok... Owen, Gwen, repoussez le dans les égouts ! Ianto avec moi ! Tosh ? Quelle rue? 

Les quatre se séparèrent comme indiqué par Jack, alors que Tosh donnait le nom de la rue. Gwen et Owen rattrapèrent vite le Weevil alors que les deux hommes avaient du mal à suivre avec les indications de Tosh, qui ne faisait que de changer d'avis, les aliens d'humeur apparemment flamboyante ce soir-là.

\- Owen ! Au bout de la rue, un !

\- On le prend !

Les deux agents, qui avaient réussi à faire fuir la première créature dans les égouts, se chargèrent rapidement de la nouvelle tandis que Jack et Ianto couraient toujours, suivant les indications de Tosh qui traçait le dernier Weevil.

-Merde !

\- Tosh ?

\- Merde, merde, merde...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Rien...

\- Il est où ?!

\- Euuh... Je ne sais pas...

\- Quoi ?

\- Il a disparu...

Jack soupira, détachant son doigt de son oreillette avant de regarder Ianto en secouant la tête. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans la ruelle où ils étaient, pour reprendre leur souffle après cette course inutile, jetant de temps en temps des regards de chaque côté de l'impasse.

\- Owen, Gwen ? Ramenez le SUV... Le détour est trop grand, on va rentrer à pied ou appeler un taxi.

Les employés ne se firent pas prier, ne souhaitant pas réellement s'attarder dehors, l'heure déjà assez avancée, et démarrèrent le véhicule pour rentrer au hub avec en tête l'image de leur lit qui les attendait...

Restés seuls, les deux hommes ne firent rien pendant quelques minutes, toujours occupés à reprendre leur respiration, Ianto une main appuyée contre le mur. Quand il retira sa main et se retourna, il fut surpris de voir Jack proche de lui, ne l'ayant pas entendu, et se recula instinctivement, se retrouvant aussitôt acculé contre la paroi froide. Il finit par sourire, reprenant ses esprits, et Jack s'approcha un peu plus encore avant de poser sa main à côté de son visage.

Comme souvent, ce fut Ianto qui craqua le premier, se jetant sur les lèvres souriantes de Jack. Ils n'avaient pas particulièrement de règles, de codes... Ils s'embrassaient quand un en avait envie et s'abandonnaient à l'autre dans les mêmes circonstances.

Et Ianto savait pertinemment que Jack était plus excité dehors, après une poursuite de quelque chose, ou du moins avec une notion de danger, qu'enfermé dans son bureau entre deux piles de paperasses.  
Le plus vieux approfondit le baiser, se rapprocha encore un peu, jusqu'à se serrer contre l'homme, qui sentait l'excitation monter en lui, cette boule à la gorge qui explosait chaque fois pour répandre la chaleur dans son corps. Ses mains se firent plus insistantes, plus baladeuses, tandis que Jack détachait sa main du mur pour la glisser sur la taille du plus jeune avant de la remonter, lentement, lui arrachant de délicieux frissons. Il atteignit son visage d'une main, l'autre logée dans son dos, et il fit passer un pouce entre la ceinture et la chemise de Ianto avant de déplacer directement sa main sur ce qui l'intéressait. Ianto se raidit avant de gémir et soupirer de plaisir.

Un cri les coupa soudain en plein milieu, Jack se reculant de l'homme pour regarder autour d'eux.

\- Putain les gars on entend tout !! Bonne, euh... ''nuit''... cria Gwen dans leurs oreilles, peu après le cri de Tosh.

Jack laissa échapper un rire tandis que Ianto palissait dans la nuit. Ils ne répondirent rien et le patron désactiva d'une main les deux appareils avant de reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés, hâtifs.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Ianto ! Où est ma chemise ?

\- Il manquait un bouton, je m'en occupe...

L'homme sortit rapidement du bureau après avoir laissé son regard glisser sur le cou de Jack, réalisant soudainement qu'il avait un suçon. Il se retint de tout commentaire, bien conscient qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué et surtout que c'est lui qui l'avait fait, le matin-même. Ce n'était pas le genre de Ianto de laisser une trace quand il partageait un moment intime, mais il n'avait rien trouvé d'autre comme réaction à ce que Jack pouvait faire.

Il secoua la tête pour chasser les souvenirs de son esprit et se concentra sur le café qu'il faisait couler, sentant ses joues rougirent légèrement. Il posa la dernière tasse sur son plateau et descendit les trois cafés fumants. La porte s'ouvrit et les trois employés entrèrent ensembles, tous à l'heure pour une réunion forcée. Ils accueillirent avec un sourire le café de leur collègue et Tosh le remercia, lui indiquant qu'elle ne saurait pas ce qu'elle ferait sans lui.

Il rendit son remerciement d'un signe de tête, accompagné d'un sourire sincère. Il aimait beaucoup la jeune asiatique qui semblait s'inquiéter un peu plus pour lui que les autres – non pas qu'ils se fichaient de Ianto, mais c'était une habitude acquise chez tous qu'il leur amène le café sans rien dire. Peut-être le fait d'être les plus discrets les rapprochaient un peu plus... Ainsi que le fait d'avoir passé un moment enfermé dans une cave, par des humains cannibales, longtemps auparavant. Certaines fois, partager une aventure forte pouvait rapprocher deux personnes.  
Encore une fois, Ianto se força à sortir de ses pensées et se concentra sur des dossiers à trier, que Jack avait laissé traîner la veille. Il se rappela ensuite qu'il devait retaper la chemise de Jack et se mit rapidement au travail, sur un bureau à peu près vide.

 

\- Jack a encore perdu un bouton ?! Mais comment il fait ?

Ianto ne répondit pas à Gwen, si ce n'est un sourire assez évocateur qui fit se taire la femme qui s'éloigna en grommelant qu'elle ne voulait pas savoir, tout compte fait.

Jack sortit enfin de son bureau pour saluer ses employés, qui lui lancèrent un regard étrange mais se retinrent de tout commentaire. Loin d'être idiot, l'homme ignora cependant les regards fuyants et demanda si la Faille avait une quelconque activité. Après une réponse négative de Tosh, les yeux rivés sur son ordinateur, Jack rejoignit Ianto, qui semblait avoir déjà fini.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous ce matin ?

\- Aucune idée...

\- Pas toi aussi, Ianto !

Le concerné sourit faiblement puis l'aida à enfiler sa chemise, arrangeant le col une fois boutonnée.

\- Il suffit de leur demander...

Jack soupira, voyant que son amant n'allait pas lui avouer le problème. Il se demanda quel était ce dernier. Avait-il dit quelque chose de mal ? Fait quelque chose de mal ? La réunion matinale leur déplaisait ? Ou alors un oubli d'anniversaire ? Non, il les connaissait tous... Comme les quatre étaient à peu près au même endroit, il finit par craquer et écouter Ianto.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous gêne ?

\- Rien, rien... répondit Tosh, toujours concentrée sur ses écrans.

\- Disons qu'on en découvre tous les jours un peu plus sur certaines personnes...

\- Pardon ?

Ianto fit semblant de s'intéresser à ce que faisait Tosh pour éviter le regard de Jack. Mais loin de le soutenir, celle-ci leva les yeux pour regarder l'immortel et fit un signe vers son cou. Jack porta la main à l'endroit qu'indiquait la femme puis comprit que ce qu'il ressentait depuis le matin était un suçon. Il lança un regard à Ianto qui fut bien obligé de le fixer à son tour, avec un sourire innocent.

\- Sérieusement ?!

\- Non, mais... C'est parce que quand tu...

\- On ne veut pas savoir !!

C'était bien un des points majeurs sur lequel Tosh, Gwen et Owen étaient d'accord : la vie sexuelle de Jack et Ianto ne regardait qu'eux deux. Ils étaient déjà bien trop impliqués à leur goût !


	4. Top ou bottom - part. 1

\- Et si on commençait à manger ?

\- Ianto a la nourriture...

Les trois amis soupirèrent avant de s'enfoncer un peu plus dans leurs chaises. Gwen finit par hausser un sourcil en remarquant un détail.

\- Où est Jack ?

Tosh et Owen firent comprendre qu'ils n'en avaient aucune idée et un nouveau soupir commun s'échappa de leurs lèvres. Owen tapota la table avant de poser ses pieds dessus et de taper un nouveau rythme sur sa jambe puis de s'arrêter, l'air pensif.

\- Selon vous, lequel est top ?

Devant l'air perdu et le silence des deux femmes, il reposa ses pieds au sol et se pencha un peu sur la table.

\- Oh allez, je suis pas le seul à m'être posé la question, non ? Jack ou Ianto, au dessus ?

\- Jack.

Tosh et Owen concentrèrent leur regard sur Gwen qui baissa les yeux, réalisant qu'elle avait répondu trop rapidement et trahi le fait qu'effectivement, elle avait déjà sérieusement pensé à la question. Puis leur regard devint insistant et elle développa sa pensée en souriant, relevant les yeux sur eux.

\- Il donne tout le temps des ordres, Ianto se contente de suivre, je ne vois vraiment pas Ianto au-dessus...

\- Justement... Depuis qu'on est au courant et que Jack est revenu j'ai l'impression que Ianto a tout à fait sa place au-dessus...

\- Oh Tosh, tu penses sérieusement que Jack ne prendrait pas le contrôle ? Il déteste ne pas être aux commandes, non ? Owen ?

\- Je pense plutôt comme Tosh depuis qu'il m'a tiré dessus en fait... Mais j'ai du mal à voir Jack ne pas diriger.

Pendant quelques secondes, chacun réfléchit longuement à la question, jusqu'à ce que certaines images ne s'imposent à leur esprit. Tosh fut la première à rougir et secouer la tête pour penser à autre chose.

\- Ianto est clairement top pour moi... murmura-t-elle cependant.

Gwen secoua la tête, montrant son désaccord, et ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Owen donna un coup de pied sous la table. Elle poussa un cri de surprise et de douleur et faillit protester à voix haute mais l'arrivée de Ianto dans la salle lui fit comprendre la raison du coup. Elle ne retint cependant pas le regard noir à son collègue.

\- Quelqu'un veut son café maintenant ?

Après avoir déposé les repas et reçu une réponse positive de Tosh, Ianto ressortit pour faire un café. Il croisa Jack en sortant et se raidit en sentant une main caresser le bas de son dos et descendre dangereusement. Il continua à s'avancer et souffla en sentant le contact se briser.

Gwen donna un coup à Owen, autant pour se venger que pour attirer son attention sur les deux hommes à l'extérieur de la salle.

\- Qui avait raison ?!

\- Ça ne veut rien dire...

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne veut rien dire ?

Les trois amis se raidirent et sourirent faussement avant d'indiquer à leur patron de laisser tomber d'un signe vague de la main.

\- Oh, vous parliez de moi ?

\- Le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi, Jack.

\- Je croyais que vous aviez déjà assez discuté sur mon hétérosexualité ou mon homosexualité... Pour ce que ça vaut, vous n'avez pas encore inventé de mot pour ça en fait.

Owen s'empressa de lancer une autre conversation, l'air de rien, se demandant comment Jack pouvait être au courant de leurs discussions aux repas. Les trois étaient concentrés sur leurs plats devant eux quand Ianto revint dans la pièce, déposant un café devant Tosh et Jack.


	5. Gwen

\- Ianto, mon sauveur !

\- Il n'y a plus de café ?

\- Owen a fini le mien quand je travaillais...

\- Owen déteste ton café...

\- … S'il te plaît ?

L'homme leva les yeux au ciel avant de se lever de son bureau et se diriger tranquillement vers la machine à café, les mains dans les poches.

\- Oi, Tea Boy ! Un pour moi aussi !

\- Il faudrait revoir tes surnoms Owen. La dernière fois que tu m'as appelé comme ça...

\- J'ai fini avec une balle dans l'épaule, je m'en rappelle !

\- Et tu ne peux pas m'appeler Tea Boy et me demander du café à la fois...

\- C'est affectif !

\- Owen, je te rappelle que tu n'éprouves pas d'affection pour nous.

\- Ah merde... Bon, Ianto, un café !

\- … Non plus.

\- … S'il te plaît ?

\- Ianto, tu as un énorme moyen de chantage avec nous, tu en as conscience ?

L'homme répondit par un clin d’œil à Tosh et fit demi-tour pour finir de monter les marches et préparer quatre cafés, n'ayant pas besoin d'attendre que l'asiatique et son patron lui en demande un. Il posa les tasses sur un plateau et descendit pour servir d'abord Gwen qui le remercia sans quitter des yeux son écran. Il descendit les quelques marches pour poser le café brûlant sur une table à Owen qui haussa les épaules, sa façon de remercier. Ianto sourit puis rejoignit Tosh qui daigna lever les yeux de son ordinateur pour lui lancer un sourire de gratitude et coller un baiser sur sa joue en le remerciant à voix haute. Il préférait définitivement sa façon de le remercier à celle de ses autres collègues qui daignaient à peine remarquer son existence des fois. 

Enfin, après avoir souhaité un bon courage à son amie, il rejoignit le bureau de Jack où celui-ci était penché sur de la paperasse. A en juger par le sourire qu'il essayait de cacher, il n'était pas du tout concentré sur son travail et venait d'observer son équipe les dernières minutes, bien conscient qu'il allait bientôt pouvoir faire une pause avec un café chaud entre les mains. Ianto supprima son propre sourire avant de tousser pour s'annoncer.

\- Ianto ! Quelle surprise !

Le concerné leva les yeux au ciel et posa la tasse avant de s'appuyer contre le rebord du bureau, le plateau toujours dans ses mains. Jack se recula sur sa chaise pour regarder l'homme de la tête au pied avant de sourire, apparemment satisfait de la vue. Il se leva rapidement pour se coller contre l'homme, ses mains sur ses hanches.

\- Je devrais te remercier, non ?

Ianto secoua la tête et posa sa main libre sur le torse de l'immortel, avec l'intention de le repousser, mais Jack plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes. La seule pensée cohérente de Ianto fut de se dire qu'au moins il y avait un plateau entre eux.

Après réflexion, il préférait les remerciements de Jack, en fait.

Au lieu de le repousser, il passa sa main dans le cou de son patron et rendit le baiser, serrant son autre poing sur le plateau. Il avait tendance à ne pas se laisser emporter quand ses collègues étaient présents, mais la journée avait été longue, et maintenant ils étaient tous au courant de toute façon...

\- Il faudrait qu'on... Merde... Pardon.

Alors que Jack semblait enclin à continuer le baiser, Ianto se recula brusquement et repoussa l'homme pour à son tour se décoller de la table, tirant sur son costume pour se donner une quelconque contenance face à Gwen qui semblait figée sur place. Jack finit par rire pour détendre l'atmosphère et se rassit à son bureau. Ianto, toujours dos à Gwen, se mordit la lèvre inférieure en voyant l'homme les jambes écartées. Il finit par se tourner et s'enfuir du bureau avec un dernier signe de tête à l'intention de la femme. Il ne manqua pas pour autant le clin d’œil de l'immortel, qui profita de l'absence de réaction chez Gwen, mais ferma la porte sans répondre, avant de soupirer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis désolée, je n'aime pas du tout le personnage de Gwen, mais j'essaie de rester neutre en l'écrivant ;)


	6. Owen

Owen soupira, assis sur le canapé. Il n'aimait pas les jours où il n'y avait rien à faire mais la Faille semblait décidée à ne pas se manifester. Comme souvent, Gwen était rentrée chez elle et le hub était plutôt calme. Il finit par se lever et se diriger vers la console de jeux qu'ils avaient, pour s'occuper un peu. Après quelques parties, il retourna vers Tosh et la fit sursauter en l'interpellant.

\- Quelque chose d'intéressant ?

Elle secoua la tête et essaya de cacher une toux. Owen fronça les sourcils et, alors qu'il partait, revint vers sa collègue.

\- Tu es malade ?

\- Non...

\- Faut te faire examiner ! Viens. Tu as un docteur gratuit, pourquoi ne pas en profiter ?

\- Il a raison, Tosh, je vais garder un œil sur l'activité de la Faille si tu veux.

La femme sembla hésiter mais suivit quand même le médecin, remerciant d'un regard Ianto qui prenait sa place avec un sourire rassurant.

 

\- C'est bien ce que je disais, tu es malade... Tu devrais te reposer aujourd'hui.

\- Ianto m'a prévenu, Tosh rentre chez toi, on t'appellera si on a besoin de renforts.

Elle hocha la tête à l'intention de Jack, ravie à l'idée de rentrer chez elle. Elle avait mal à la tête depuis le matin et ne disait pas non à une après-midi de repos. Elle salua rapidement ses amis et rentra chez elle lentement avant de s'effondrer sur son lit pour dormir.

Le médecin revint dans la salle principale, où Ianto rangeait des affaires. Il le vit avec un grand sac et s'approcha, curieux.

\- Tu vas nourrir Myfanwy ?

\- Yup ! Tu veux venir ?

\- Pas grand chose à faire...

Ianto sourit gentiment et les deux portèrent le sac au centre de la pièce. Le ptérodactyle arriva peu de temps après et ils s'amusèrent à lancer la nourriture en l'air avant d'en laisser un peu au sol. Des fois, c'était leur seule occupation dans une journée. Nourrir un dinosaure n'avait rien de banal, pourtant Owen trouvait cela presque ennuyeux. Et puis il avait faim à présent. Après avoir demandé à Ianto, puis à Jack, s'ils voulaient manger avec lui dehors, et avoir reçu deux réponses négatives, il sortit à l'extérieur, ravi de faire quelque chose.

Il mangea rapidement un morceau, se dégourdit un peu les jambes, puis rentra à nouveau dans le hub, commençant à s'ennuyer dehors aussi. L'endroit était silencieux et le médecin soupira. Il rentra dans le bureau de Jack, supposant qu'il y serait, et se figea devant la porte, ouverte comme toujours.

Son patron était bien là, mais pas seul. Owen avait déjà vu ses deux amis s'embrasser, de nombreuses fois, et était loin d'en être gêné. Mais il ne les avait jamais surpris en pleine action, et c'était autre chose. Il resta figé un moment, le regard fixé sur la scène. Ou plutôt sur ce qu'il voyait du dos de Jack, et la main de ce dernier, plongée dans le pantalon de Ianto, qui lui avait le visage dans le cou de l'immortel.

Il finit par se ressaisir mais hésita sur la réaction à adopter. Faire comprendre qu'il était là ? S'éloigner discrètement et faire comme s'il n'avait rien vu ? Pour combler le tout, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être excité par ce qu'il voyait, sans réellement pouvoir se contrôler. Il finit par opter pour la première idée et leva les mains en l'air.

\- Woooowh wowh !! Prévenez au moins ! Je reviens dans dix minutes !

\- Plutôt vingt !

\- Je ne veux pas savoir !

Il s'était tourné directement, pour que rien ne le trahisse sur son visage, ou ailleurs, et s'éloigna rapidement de la pièce principale pour s'enfuir vers un étage supérieur. Vérifier les cellules semblait tout à coup une bonne idée et une excellente occupation dans sa journée calme et sans encombre.

Jack sourit tandis que Ianto s'était raidi, beaucoup plus gêné. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour se concentrer à nouveau sur ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, Jack faisant bien comprendre qu'il ne comptait par s'arrêter parce qu'ils avaient été brièvement interrompus.


	7. Tosh

Tosh soupira alors que la porte coulissait devant elle, avant de se refermer après qu'elle soit entrée. Elle se dirigea vers son bureau dans le silence du hub qui semblait vide. Elle savait très bien que Jack était dans son bureau, et Ianto quelque part dans l'institut, mais aucun bruit ne trahissait une quelconque présence. Elle posa ses affaires et pianota aussitôt sur l'ordinateur, pour vérifier l'activité de la Faille.

Comme tous les jours, Ianto apparut peu de temps après pour lui apporter un café. Elle le remercia avec un sourire de gratitude et soupira de soulagement en plongeant ses lèvres dans le breuvage chaud. C'était son petit boost du matin. Elle aimait son travail, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer entièrement sans ce café qui semblait magique. Et le jeune homme le savait, ils étaient réglés comme une horloge. Une poignée de minutes après son arrivée, toujours à la même heure, il lui servait son café. Ensuite, Jack venait la saluer, lui parler un peu, puis Owen arrivait et enfin Gwen, ou inversement. La journée commençait réellement si la Faille s'activait ou si quelque chose était à faire. Sinon, le hub restait assez calme, certains sortaient pour revenir plus tard ou le lendemain, surtout Gwen qui avait une vie à côté, du moins bien plus qu'eux.

Tosh sortit de ses pensées quand Jack s'approcha d'elle, l'air contrarié. Elle déglutit péniblement, qu'avait-elle fait de mal ? Mais il ne semblait pas énervé contre elle, juste de mauvaise humeur en général. La conversation fut écourtée, Jack prenant congé beaucoup plus rapidement que d'habitude, mais la femme ne releva pas. Elle jeta un coup d’œil à la porte qui s'ouvrit à nouveau, et regarda entrer Owen, un pincement au cœur. Depuis longtemps, elle se savait attirée par lui mais se gardait bien de lui avouer explicitement, persuadée qu'il ne l'aimerait jamais en retour. Elle détourna le regard pour bloquer ses pensées, elle avait l'habitude maintenant.

Tosh reprit son travail, les sourcils froncés, le regard sérieux et concentré, décidée à se vouer à ce qui définissait sa vie maintenant. La matinée se passa sans incident, sans activité...

 

Ianto haussa un sourcil en voyant Jack passer rapidement, sans répondre à personne sur le chemin. Les employés ne le suivirent pas, se contentant de soupirer. L'après-midi promettait d'être joyeuse, dans cette ambiance...

L'homme descendit cependant, suivant leur patron. Il trouva ce dernier dans un des étages, appuyé contre un mur, perdu dans ses pensées. Il l'interpella, sans grand succès, et finit par poser une main sur son épaule. Jack finit par parler, mais comme souvent, il resta vague et ne précisa pas vraiment l'origine de sa mauvaise humeur. A la place, il préféra sous-entendre qu'il se sentirait beaucoup mieux si Ianto s'arrangeait pour remplacer ce mauvais moment par un bon moment. Loin de refuser l'offre, il se retrouva bientôt contre le mur, ses lèvres plantées dans celles de Jack, dans un baiser loin d'être doux. C'était pressé, hâtif, brusque... Mais ne gênait aucun des deux hommes. Ils aimaient cette relation étrange qu'ils entretenaient et il fallait l'avouer, le sexe entre eux était génial.

 

Tosh regarda les caméras de surveillance pendant que l'ordinateur calculait quelque chose pour elle, pour s'occuper. Elle passa rapidement un retour avant de revenir vivement sur l'écran : quelque chose avait bougé !

Elle se leva à demi avant de zoomer, malgré la qualité déplorable. Elle se figea en reconnaissant ce qui était affiché. Pas un monstre, ni même un intrus. Oh non. Juste deux ombres, collées l'une à l'autre. Et Tosh savait très bien qui ils étaient. Gwen était partie prendre l'air et elle entendait Owen d'où elle était, travailler dans la salle d'autopsie. Et puis, qui d'autres que Jack et Ianto pouvaient être aussi proches, aussi...

Elle se ressaisit enfin en réalisant qu'elle était toujours en train de regarder la vidéo de surveillance, et que les deux hommes commençaient à devenir sérieux. Elle ferma subitement la fenêtre, avant de la rouvrir, essayant de ne pas regarder, pour arrêter l'enregistrement. Elle éteignit ensuite son écran avant de souffler longuement et se prendre la tête entre les mains.

C'était une journée comme les autres, une journée normale. Aussi normal que combattre des aliens et voir deux hommes faire l'amour pouvait l'être, en fait. Tosh en avait vu d'autres, et en verrait probablement d'autres. Elle finit par sourire et reprendre son travail. Sa vie ressemblait à ça, depuis un moment, avec Torchwood. Et elle aimait cette vie, au fond.


	8. Top ou bottom - Part. 2

\- J'ai réfléchi à propos de ce qu'on disait l'autre coup...

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Ianto est définitivement top.

Gwen recracha le café qu'elle était en train de boire, servi avec un sourire par Ianto quelques minutes plus tôt, évitant miraculeusement Owen qui venait de parler.

\- Tu y as vraiment beaucoup pensé, non ?

\- Ça m'intriguait et... Voilà. Tosh ? 

La femme ne répondit pas et plongea son nez dans sa propre tasse, pour éviter de rougir de manière trop évidente.

\- Tosh ? Quelque chose à nous dire ? Pourquoi ça te gène ?

\- Rien... Rien... Et je ne sais pas, honnêtement. Je dirais Ianto...

\- Je pense toujours Jack moi !

\- Tosh, est-ce que tu as vu quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider ?

\- Qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu voir ?!

Owen sourit de façon à ne pas laisser planer de doute sur ce qu'il pensait. Après un regard insistant, puis suppliant vers Tosh, qui chercha du soutien vers Gwen – sans en trouver – elle finit par soupirer.

\- Je parcourrais juste les CCTV... J'ai cru que quelqu'un s'était infiltré.

\- Alors ?!

\- Je ne sais pas... Je dirais Ianto, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps, et la qualité n'est pas super. J'ai tout supprimé !

\- Tu as dû mal voir Tosh...

\- C'est ce que je pense, c'était dur à distinguer les deux...

\- Qui avait le manteau ?

\- Euh... Aucun, justement.

\- Je vous dis que Jack est au-dessus. Moi quand j'ai vu il était au dessus.

\- Quand tu... Pardon ?

L'intérêt d'Owen se porta aussitôt sur Gwen qui serra la mâchoire en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Owen finit par laisser échapper un rire mi-amusé, mi-embêté.

\- Donc apparemment on les a tous interrompu au moins une fois... Pour ma part, ils n'en étaient pas assez loin pour voir qui était top... Mais je mise tout sur Ianto.

\- Ils pourraient nous éviter ça quand même...

\- Je suis sûre d'avoir vu Jack. Et c'est évident pour moi.

\- Tosh, tu dois choisir ?

\- Vous vous rendez compte de notre discussion ?! … Je ne sais pas trop. Si Gwen a vu Jack... Mais j'ai de gros doutes, et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de savoir je pense.

\- Ça fait un partout et un qui ne se prononce pas ? Cette fois-ci, j'ai un avis sur le sujet, et je vote Ianto. Oh oui...

Les trois personnes sursautèrent, la main sur le cœur en se levant d'un même mouvement et dans un même cri. Ianto était appuyé contre la porte, en train de sourire. Un sourire qui indiquait clairement qu'il avait entendu tout ce qu'il fallait entendre dans cette conversation. Avec un clin d’œil il ramassa les tasses à présent vides de ses amis alors que Jack rentrait à son tour dans la pièce, sans que les autres ne bougent d'un pouce.

\- Désolé du retard... Vous parliez de quoi ? Vous avez vu un fantôme ?

\- Oh rien d'important. On a parié sur ton retard ; Gwen était loin du compte, Owen le plus proche, Tosh entre les deux.

\- Ah oui ? Et toi ?

\- Oh, pile à l'heure.

Avec un nouveau clin d’œil, cette fois-ci adressé à Jack, Ianto sortit de la pièce en laissant les trois adultes regagner un minimum de concentration sur leur travail.


	9. Chapter 9

Ianto apporta le café dans un sourire et s'apprêtait à partir quand Gwen le rappela.

\- Oui ?

\- Euh... on se demandait avec les autres... C'est gênant... hésita-t-elle.

\- On voulait savoir où vous... essaya de continuer Tosh

\- Ianto, dis nous où vous couchez ensemble avec Jack, histoire qu'on sache où se mettre.

\- … C'est à dire ?

\- On ne sait pas ce qu'on ne devrait pas utiliser ou où on ne devrait pas s'asseoir !

\- Oh...

L'homme sourit en voyant Gwen et Tosh hocher la tête vivement, en accord avec Owen.

\- Vous ne sauriez plus où vous mettre si on vous le disait.

Ils sursautèrent tandis que Ianto hochait la tête. Jack, à l'étage, éclata de rire et disparut dans la salle de réunion alors que les trois se levaient d'un même mouvement de leur chaise, les mains loin de leurs bureaux.

\- Ianto...

\- Non, il a raison. Mais je nettoie... en général. C'est mon boulot non ?

\- Ianto ! Besoin de toi en haut !

Le concerné ne se fit pas prier et monta à l'étage sous le regard encore choqué des autres. Owen finit par hausser les épaules, réalisant qu'il n'en avait pas grand chose à faire, et Tosh se remit au travail, sans pour autant se rasseoir. Gwen, cependant, suivit Ianto et entra sans frapper dans la salle. Elle eut un mouvement de recul en voyant Jack torse nu, derrière la table, et le plus jeune réapparaître de dessous.

\- Trouvé ! … Gwen ?

\- Que...

\- Il doit juste me raccommoder une chemise...

\- Je ne veux pas savoir !

\- Il fait exprès de déchirer des boutons...

Jack envoya un sourire innocent à Ianto puis se tourna à nouveau vers Gwen qui les regardait, perdue. Elle finit par secouer la tête et se reprendre.

\- Vous devez vraiment arrêter de...

\- De ?

\- … Partout ! On n'ose plus s'asseoir nulle part nous !

\- La salle de réunion est vierge, si on peut dire ça...

\- Ah non, pas depuis quelques jours, intervint Ianto.

\- … Non mais arrêtez ! Vous ne voulez pas mettre... des post-it, je sais pas !

\- Ianto, tu rachèteras des post-it ?

\- Il va en falloir beaucoup...

\- Stop ! Je ne veux pas savoir ! Oubliez.

\- Une des cellules on...

\- Nope, déjà fait. Toutes.

\- Dans les cellules ?! ... Jack ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça dans une chambre, comme tout le monde ?

\- C'est ce qu'on fait ! Mais quand on est trois étages plus haut...

\- Je te déconseille de t'appuyer sur le bureau, du coup, Gwen...

La femme retira rapidement ses mains et souffla, exaspérée. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire pour convaincre les deux hommes et se doutait qu'il n'y avait rien à dire. Elle sortit de la pièce et descendit rapidement les marches avant de rejoindre les deux autres en secouant la tête.

 

Le lendemain, les amants de Torchwood furent amusés de voir l'équipe mettre des gants dès qu'ils touchaient quelque chose. Ils firent même plusieurs allusions à leurs ébats, surtout Jack, pour provoquer des réactions chez leurs collègues, et détendre l'atmosphère, pour eux du moins.


	10. Martha

Ianto laissa tomber son journal ouvert sur ses jambes. Il ne savait pas quoi écrire. "Owen est mort. Mais en fait non !" Lui semblait bien plus qu'inapproprié. Il soupira et saisit un stylo, résigné.

 

" _Voir des cadavres, je m'y suis habitué. Mais voir des collègues, des amis... après Suzie, je ne pensais pas en voir d'autres. Ou plutôt si, je savais qu'en restant j'en verrai. Je ne voulais juste pas le réaliser._

_Il aurait dû rester mort. Non pas que ça aurait été mieux... enfin si, peut être pour lui. Sa condition est bien pire que celle de Jack..._

_Je n'aime pas écrire de réelles phrases. Des chiffres, des mots perdus, des étiquettes... mais pas des phrases. Ce n'est jamais bon signe._

_Owen est mort. Et je ne sais pas quoi en penser. Je suis triste. Tout le monde l'est. Mais à la fois perdu. Et si j'étais le prochain ? Ou s'il mourrait réellement, une deuxième fois, et pour de bon ? Qu'est ce que je ressentirais alors, comparé à maintenant ?_

_Torchwood est un endroit dangereux et tout le monde ne semble le réaliser que quand quelqu'un y laisse la vie. Avant de l'oublier a nouveau._ "

 

Ianto serra sa main autour de son stylo et referma d'un coup sec son journal. Il le rangea rapidement et posa ses mains sur le bureau, serrant ses poings. Il souffla longuement avant de réfléchir. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Il ne servait a rien ici, et serait certainement mieux loin. Mais il n'arrivait pas a quitter les lieux.

Il finit par rejoindre le bureau de Jack où celui-ci était assis, perdu dans ses pensées, sûrement sombres comme ses sourcils froncés l'indiquaient. Il sembla sortir de ses réflexions en entendant l'homme et lui envoya un faible sourire avant de se lever. Sans rien dire, Ianto le rejoignit a mi-chemin pour se caler dans ses bras. C'était certainement le geste le plus doux qu'ils avaient échangé. Les deux étaient détruits par la mort puis la résurrection d'Owen et ils étaient loin de l'avouer à quiconque. Ils géraient leur peine en silence, cette étreinte était juste du réconfort pour eux. Un moment de faiblesse alors qu'ils tentaient de garder le même masque constamment. En blaguant et flirtant pour l'un, en restant plus discret pour l'autre.

Ce câlin représentait certainement tout ce qu'ils ne se diraient jamais. De la tendresse, peut-être de l'amour, caché profondément, enfoui sous des couches de douleurs, d'années de souffrance, dans l'espoir de ne plus jamais ressentir la même chose.

Non pas qu'ils n'avaient jamais partagé de moments de tendresse, mais il n'y avait dans cette étreinte aucune arrière pensée, aucune envie particulière de sexe, comme souvent. Non, ils étaient juste tristes et avaient besoin de la présence de l'autre.

Jack glissa un "merci" à l'oreille de Ianto, si faiblement qu'il n'était pas sûr qu'il l'ait vraiment dit, et il n'en comprit de toute manière pas le sens. Pourquoi le remercier ?

Il se retint de tout commentaire et se contenta de serrer un peu plus Jack. Ce dernier finit par frotter son dos, après un long moment, et se sépara légèrement pour sourire de manière plus rassurante, plus assurée, comme si son moment de faiblesse n'était qu'un mauvais souvenir à effacer. Il passa une main sur le visage de Ianto, remarquant ses yeux humides, et finit par l'embrasser tendrement, lui faisant comprendre qu'il était là si besoin, toujours sans parler. L'homme répondit au baiser sans rien ajouter non plus, ses mains serrées sur la chemise de Jack.

Ils se séparèrent brusquement quand une exclamation de surprise les coupa, alors qu'ils pensaient être seuls. Il avaient complètement oublié Martha qui jura en remarquant que les deux l'observaient.

\- Pardon, je ne voulais pas interrompre... C'était trop mignon !

Ianto sourit doucement avant de baisser les yeux et voulut s'enfuir mais une main se referma sur son poignet. Il jeta un coup d’œil à Jack, qui fronça les sourcils, interrogateur, l'air de lui demander si tout allait bien. Il élargit un peu son sourire et hocha la tête avant de vraiment disparaître, évitant le regard de Martha. Il appréciait bien la femme, sans vraiment la connaître, mais il n'aimait pas vraiment quand on le surprenait dans ce genre de moment, plutôt forts en émotion.

La femme s'excusa à nouveau mais finit par lever deux pouces en l'air à Jack, avec un clin d’œil, qui redonna le sourire à l'homme.


End file.
